Sailor moon te recuerdo IV
by princessAlely
Summary: Continuación!


Capitulo IV: Memoria.

En el interior de una pequeña cabaña estan las sailors que todavía no salen de su asombro por lo ocurrido hace dos horas. En una habitacion esta reposando una joven de rubios cabellos, cansada mental y físicamente.

Haruka: ¡Qué fue lo que paso!  
Hotaru: Tranquilizate, mejor será calmarnos y ver la situación.  
¡Rei, no será mejor ver el fuego sagrado? Presiento que esto segurá si no lo detenemos!- Decia Lita.  
¡ Principe, no se preocupe, protejeremos a la princesa de cualquiera que se le quiera acercar!- Se acercaba Setsuna.  
Muchas gracias, veré como esta – Decia un pelinegro.

Dentro de la habitacion Darien se acomodó al lado de Serena levantandole la cabeza y poniendola en su regazo. - ¡ Mi vida, te prometo que te protejeré!, no dejaré que nadie nos separe.  
Un susurro que solo Él pudo dilusidar.- Darien.

Amy: Eh hecho una lista de todas nosotras con horarios para custodiar a Serena hasta que veamos que no habrá peligro.  
Yaten: ¿No habíamos acabado ya con el Caos?  
Mina: Parece que nos quedo un poquito por allí... :)  
Seiya apretando los puños y haciendo un estruendo contra la mesa- NADIE PUDO VERLE LA CARA A ESE MALNACIDO!, quien es para llevarse a Bombon asi como asi.  
Luna: Chicos, calmense, asi no podremos resolver nada. Lo mejor será descansar y mañana pensaremos y analizaremos la situación. Artemis y yo investigaremos.  
Artemis: Pero lo que todavía no entiendo es que la Princesa tenga un hermano. Si más no lo recuerdo ella es la única hija del rey y la reina del Milenio de Plata.

En el salon se hizo un gran silencio hasta que aparecio Darien con el semblante preocupado y dirigiendose a Setsuna- ¡Dime la verdad y por favor no me escondas nada. ¿El futuro ha cambiado?.  
Setsuna sacando su báculo a la vista de todos empezo a mirar el futuro y del otro lado pudo ver al Rey Endimion que al parecer estaba mirando al grupo. - ¡ Mi Rey!,¿ está todo bien en Tokio de Cristal?

Rey Endimion: ¡Setsuna, que está pasando!. La Neo Reina Serena esta perdida en sus pensamientos y todos nosotros estamos preocupados; hace días que está asi. Ha tenido constantes pesadillas y se despierta muy preocupada.

Setsuna: ¿La princesa le ha dicho si tiene un hermano?  
Mientras le decia esto el Rey Endimion puso cara de insertidumbre- La Neo Reina Serena no me ha comentado nada. Por favor, informame de todo lo que esta pasando en su presente.

Darien: Disculpe, ¿ Rini, esta bien?  
Rey Endimion: Ella esta bien pero le preocupa el estado de su madre, Darien- continuaba diciendo al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el pecho- Cuida a Serena, ella esta muy intranquila y lo estoy viendo, algo le perturba y …... -cambiando el semblante

Amy: ¡Que esta pasando realmente allí!  
Haruka: Mi Señor, por favor aquí no sabemos que podemos hacer. Vemos a ella inversa en el dolor y desesperación y no sabemos como actuar.  
Rey Endimion: ¡ El Cristal de Plata no esta respondiendo!

Todos se han quedado helados al darles esta noticia. El Cristal de Plata es lo que fortalece a la Princesa, la que le da la fuerza y si es corrompido tambien será corrompido su espíritu.

Taiki: ¿Qué podemos hacer?- su voz era tan quebradiza que todas sus miradas eran para él.

Rey Endimion: ¡ Cuídenla y protéjanla, ella es lo mas importante en mi vida, digo en nuestra vida- mirando a Darien.

¡LO HAREMOS!- respondieron al unísono.

- EN LA HABITACIÓN-

Serena se despertaba muy confundida y levantandose sintio un fuerte mareo que hizo que se sentara en la cama nuevamente.  
¿Dónde estoy?, me levantaré para tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza  
y saliendo de la habitacion encontró a todos reunidos.

¡SERENA! ¿estás bien?- Yaten  
Si, me siento bien-tratando de esconder su malestar.- ¿ Porqué estamos aquí encerrados? si es una tarde bonita  
Ellos se extrañaron al ver con que naturalidad hablaba

Michiru: ¿ Te acuerdas donde estamos?  
Serena: Claro, estamos en la playa.- Lo decia con dulzura y tierna mirada.  
Haruka: Cabeza de Bombon, ¿Qué pensabas tan detenidamente en la playa?- Le decia esto para disipar sus sospechas, sospechas que querían que no fueran ciertas.  
Serena: mmm... pensaba en algo que quiero encontrar.  
Mina: ¿Qué es lo que quieres encontrar, acaso es una persona?- Adivinando la intencion de Haruka.  
Serena: no...no... me acuerdo!- empezando a asomar en sus bellos ojos unas lágrimas.  
Darien: Serena... ¿ Tienes un hermano?- tocandole el hombro  
Serena: ¡ Como me preguntas eso!... Sammy es mi único hermano. ¿Estás bien?

Haruka mirando a todos dijo sin rodeos- Ha perdido la memoria .  
Serena mirando la extrañada se acerca y posando sus manos en la cara de ella haciendole sacar un pequeño sonrojo- ¿Que me está pasando?, por favor no me escondas nada.

-ejem... sientate aquí- decía Rei mientras le señalaba un sillón y se sienta.

Rei: Verás... afuera estabas rara y vimos como en un momento te agarraste la cabeza gritando y llorando. Tambien vimos un hombre que te extendia la mano y vos no se la negaste.

Serena no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo pero ella se sentía perdida.

Tuxedo mask estuvo allí para rescatarte pero antes que desapareciera ese misterioso caballero dijiste algo que …...- ella no quería seguir el relato porque miraba a Serena y su cara era triste.  
Serena: Dime... por favor... dime...- se paro ante todos aún llorando.  
Dijiste Onichan!.- Serena sintio que se caia y retomando sus fuerzas- Yo no tengo otro hermano que no sea Sammy, fín de la discusión.  
Los demás la miraron preguntandose de donde había sacado esa fuerza y dirigiendose afuera de la cabaña se sentó en un sillón de alli acompañada por Artemis.

Setsuna dirigiendose a los otros- Será mejor que no le comentemos nada hasta saber que es lo quiere el enemigo de ella.

Y todos emprendieron el viaje a sus casas.


End file.
